Kushina Uzumaki
Kushina Uzumaki (born January 15, 1961) is a Japanese-American businesswoman, politician, attorney, governor and representative. She is the 52nd Vice President of the United States, having served since January 20, 2001. Early Life Kushina was born in Japan to banker Uzumaki Heito and U.S. Airwoman Uzumaki Karin on Ashiya AFB. At the age of 7, her parents emigrated to the United States, and settled down in Alexandria, Virginia. She attended Alexandria High School and graduated with honors. Cotton Club In 1982, she purchased the Cotton Club on 142nd and Lenox from Martin Jackson for $50,000. She finally made menus in 1989 to the exhalation of many patrons. Marriage and Family In 1986, Kushina married fellow Associate Justice James Brewer in a private ceremony. However it was not to last and in 1990, Kushina divorced Brewer for reasons unknown. The two are still on amicable terms. In 1990, Kushina started a relationship with Christina Seo, and they got married in Summer 1991. Law Career After graduating with a degree in law from Virginia State University, she then served as a law clerk for Associate Justice Kyle Dallenger. Time on the District Court She was nominated and confirmed to the US District Court by President Ron Hench Worth in 1983. During her time on court, Kushina oversaw several cases including U.S. v Garry Iverson, Jack Black v. Garry Iverson, and U.S v. John Vitalis. Time on the Supreme Court After 3 years overseeing the District Court, Hench Worth nominated her to the Supreme Court in 1986. During her term on the Supreme Court, Kushina voted for the revisiting of Gary Iverson v. U.S., which re-enacted the Mann Act, and gave the states the right to regulate prostitution. Political Career Governor of Virginia (1990 - 1994) In 1989, Kushina ran for Governor of Virginia and defeated Republican John Chichestor 51.4% to 48.6%. While governor, Kushina enacted several laws including establishing the Virginian Brothel and Prostitution Commission to regulate prostitution, authorization of funds to build High Speed Rail throughout Virginia, and regulating Cannabis in the Commonwealth of Virginia. 1993 Re-election In 1993, Kushina ran for her second and final term, however she lost to Vanessa Wang. 1992 Northeast Senate Special Election Kushina ran against American Front Representative Donna Meadows for the vacancy left by the death of Henry Miltop. In a contentious election, Kushina ultimately lost House of Representatives 1994 House election In 1994, Kushina ran for the Northeast's first seat, after incumbent Jack Brogan chose not to re-run. Kushina won the seat with little over the majority of the vote. 1996 House election In 1996, Kushina lost re-election to Jett Franklin, however a resignation from Livingston in NE-2 allowed her to continue serving in Congress. 1998 House election Kushina was easily reelected to the House. New York Governorship Vice Presidency Electoral history Virginia Gubernatorial New York Gubernatorial 1992 Northeast Senate Special election U.S. House of Representatives Presidential Category:Business Category:District Judge Category:Associate Justice Category:Governor of Virginia Category:Governor of New York Category:Presidential Candidates Category:Vice Presidential Candidates Category:Party Leaders Category:Vice Presidents Category:Speakers of the House Category:Representatives